Greater Than You Know
by manic-munchkin15
Summary: Rachel overhears part of the conversation between Hood and Gepetto, and she can’t help but disagree. Missing Scene type deal.


_**Greater Than You Know – An "Eleventh Hour" Fanfic**_

_**Summary: Rachel overhears part of the conversation between Hood and Gepetto, and she can't help but disagree. Missing Scene type deal.**_

_**A/N: I know this seems kinda late for a Pinocchio based fic, but writers block hit pretty bad about halfway through and I just finished it on Friday.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing (Oh, I WISH!!)**_

It was over, finally over. After so long they had finally caught that psychotic cloner, Gepetto.

----------

After making sure that everyone outside was coordinated, Rachel followed Hood inside, to where Gepetto lay on a hospital bed, sick and dying. As she approached the curtained-off area, Rachel could hear Gepetto talking to Hood.

"You're a coward, Dr Hood. You play at being a good man, but you'll never be great." declared Gepetto.

"I can live with that." He replied quietly.

Rachel frowned. What right did this woman have to judge Hood? She didn't even know him!

Hood walked out as Rachel entered the sectioned off area and arrested Gepetto.

----------

An hour later they were on their way back to the hotel. Hood had been silent ever since he had talked to Gepetto, speaking only when spoken to. Now he stared out the window, seemingly deep in thought. Rachel cast a glance in his direction.

"She's wrong about you." Rachel said offhandedly. For the first time since they'd got in the car, Hood looked at her.

"Hmm?" was his response.

"Gepetto, she called you a coward. She's wrong."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Hood asked, with one eyebrow raised. Rachel paused.

"You don't believe her…do you?" She asked hesitantly.

"I never said I did. I just want to know why you disagree so strongly." he replied.

"Oh, good, cause you shouldn't believe her." Rachel paused, and then began again.

"You aren't a coward. Just because you don't support the cloning of a person simply to harvest an organ doesn't mean you're a coward, it means you have morals." Pausing again, she looked over at Hood.

"And you aren't a coward in any other way either." He smiled at Rachel in thanks, but she wasn't done yet.

"She also said that you'd never be great, which is bullshit too because you already are great." Hood gave a shrug, making Rachel frown.

"Seriously Hood. You are a great man, greater than you know. You're kind and caring to those who deserve it and scare the crap out of those who don't, you can think your way out of almost any problem, and, you may not be MacGyver, but you're still strong, smart, and skilful, even if you can't shoot worth a damn." That made him chuckle. Rachel looked at him, and Hood noticed she had a very fierce look in her eyes.

"And if anyone _ever_ thinks or tells you otherwise, they'll have to deal with me." She finished and grinned at him. He grinned back.

----------

The rest of the drive had passed in silence, but this time it was a comfortable and amicable silence. Now as they approached their hotel rooms, Hood decided to break that silence.

He stopped walking all of a sudden, causing Rachel to turn and look at him, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is it Hood?" she asked, then gasped quietly in surprise as Hood wrapped her in an unexpected hug.

"Thank you Rachel. What you said means a lot to me. Everyone says that people need more confidence in themselves and that may true, but not many people seem to realize how good it feels to have someone defend you…how loved it makes you feel." He whispered in her ear. Rachel smiled and returned the hug.

"You're welcome Hood." They broke away from the hug and walked the last few steps to their rooms. Bidding each other goodnight, they entered their respective rooms and closed their doors.

Rachel leaned against the closed door, sighed, and then smiled, before whispering to the empty room.

"Jacob Hood, you really are a greater man than you know."

THE END

A/N: Okay, so this was my first try at not-romance…and yet it could still be seen as Jachel…if ya squint a bit.


End file.
